


Call Out My Name

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Darklighters, Deutsch | German, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "You're lying on your bed on a hot summer night underneath the lunar light. I am a dream, I am a phantom of desire. Call out my, call out my name. Call out my name, call out my name in the night for a bitter love, for a bitter pain."- Inkubus Sukkubus, "Call Out My Name"Damon Wolf is a Darklighter, the kind that is assigned to seduce human, mortal women in order to prevent these future Whitelighters from achieving the good they are destined for. One summer night, he senses one of his "charges" calling out for him in her dreams. ...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880272
Kudos: 1





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Damon is an original character I've created for the 1998 _Charmed_ series, that I write on an indie RP blog on Tumblr [here](https://schwarzerengeltm.tumblr.com/). He's German, originally hailing from the city of Braunschweig in the current state of Lower Saxony, born in the year 1800. Became a Darklighter in 1835, and he's the type of Darklighter that is assigned to human women (usually future Whitelighters) to spread the influence of evil through procreation, like Alec from the season 1 episode "Love Hurts".
> 
> His faceclaim, in case anyone is interested, is Dero Goi from the Neue Deutsche Härte band OOMPH!.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** (from [star-anise](https://star-anise.tumblr.com/post/172154758909/i-wonder-if-the-antis-would-shut-up-any-if-we-all) on Tumblr) If you want sex ed go to scarleteen.com. This is porn.

__

_You’re lying on your bed on a hot summer night  
_ _Underneath the lunar light.  
_ _I am a dream; I am a phantom of desire.  
_ _Call out my, call out my name._

_Call out my name, call out my name in the night  
__For a bitter love, for a bitter pain.  
__Call out my name, call out my name in the night_  
_For a bitter love, for a bitter pain._  
~ “Call Out My Name”, Inkubus Sukkubus

Silver moonlight streamed in through the window from the half-moon hanging high in the night sky. It pooled through the room, throwing deeper shadows, illuminating the queen-sized bed and its single occupant. A cool breeze blowing in through the window screen offered little relief from the summer night’s hot temperature.

Black-indigo orbs appeared in mid-air, faded away into a solid form. Where the orbs of light had been, a man now stood at the foot of the bed. Just over six feet in height at six foot one, dark hazel eyes, fair skin (though English-Americans would have considered it “swarthy” once upon a time), black hair and thin sideburns, he was dressed entirely in black: Black boots, jeans, T-shirt, trench coat. Cool eyes rimmed in black eyeliner studied the bed, the lone woman lying there. Lost in sleep she may be, but he’d sensed her subconscious calling out to him through the mental connection they shared.

Silently he toed off his boots, made the rest of his clothes reappear on the floor beside them in a flurry of black orbs. Completely nude now, he watched, waited, listened.

The night was so hot that she’d pushed back the duvet, and already her legs were tangled up in the thin bedsheet. He could see that underneath she wore nothing but a lacey nightgown—anything to help keep cool in the humid, summer heat.

She shifted in sleep, legs spreading, one hand slipping under the sheet and down her body, a moan on her lips. A name.

“Damon…”

_His_ name.

Still asleep, still dreaming, but she was dreaming of _him_ and he _had_ sensed her calling for him. This confirmed it, made what he was going to do far easier.

He silently crawled onto the bed, pulled the thin sheet back to expose her to him. Her one hand was between her legs, and already he could smell her arousal.

Damon slid his hands up the outside of her thighs, pushing her short nightgown up around her hips, and was pleased to see she wasn’t wearing underneath. Then he lowered his head, licked the juices from the inside of her legs, used his tongue to draw more nectar from her body.

She gasped, keened; the hand that had been between her legs moved to clutch the bedsheets in her fingers. Damon withdrew his head, his tongue, and brushed his thumb against her clit before easing the tip of one finger inside. Then another.

As much as he’d enjoyed the taste of her, that wasn’t what he had planned for tonight. If the subtle changes in her scent, her taste were any indication, she was currently ovulating.

Good. If he was _very_ lucky, by the time he left her tonight the faint beginnings of his child would be stirring within her.

At best, she would never know he’d visited her. At worst, she would think it had just been a dream. As it should be, when he was acting as her own personal incubus—and she _was_ already dreaming about him.

When he was satisfied that her inner muscles had stretched and adjusted enough to two fingers, he slowly added a third. Carefully he worked, stretched her, wanting to see what would please her. His thumb brushed against her clit; his fingers, deep inside her, found her g-spot, curled in a “come hither” gesture. He was rewarded with her hips jerking against his hand, her mouth gaping open silently as her orgasm crashed over her. Watching her riding out the throes of pleasure on his hand, Damon wanted more—wanted to feel her clenching tight around his cock as she milked him dry.

He withdrew his fingers, guided himself to her entrance, and slowly pushed in to the hilt. She gasped; he felt her shudder. Damon grasped her hips, adjusted the angle, and began to move with long, slow thrusts.

He’d meant to keep his breathing quiet, but the sudden sensation of her legs wrapping around his waist and her nails lightly dragging up his spine to his shoulders had his breath hitching, turning slightly ragged.

Hazel eyes flicked down to her face; with relief, he saw her eyes were still closed, eyelids flickering in the manner of REM sleep.

_Sehr gut._ Though he could always use his suggestion power if she woke to make her think this was simply an erotic dream, Damon didn’t want to do so if it wasn’t necessary.

Then her legs tightened around his waist, her hips angled up to meet him, her nails dug deeper into his shoulders, and a low moan of need left her throat.

“Damon, _please_ …”

He didn’t know if she was still asleep and acting out her dream or if she was starting to wake. Right then, either way, he didn’t care. All he wanted was to bring her to a second orgasm, then another as he reached his own release.

His mouth nuzzled her neck; then his lips were at her ear. „Schhh, mein Liebling. Ich hab‘ dich.“ The language of his homeland, tinged with a Niedersachsen accent, left him easily in a low, husky murmur. „Komm für mich.“

Already sensitive and still feeling the aftershocks from her first orgasm, it was only seconds later that she came again. He eased her through it with slow, deep thrusts. When it subsided, chasing his own release now, he increased his rhythm, strokes becoming faster, harder.

The coil tightened further, then snapped. With a grunt he buried himself to the hilt, hands holding her hips in place while her sheath gripped him tight. Cock spasming, his seed spilled deep. Her nails raked down his skin; her body shuddered beneath his.

He stayed inside her as long as he could; brushed his lips over her forehead when her hold on him loosened. When he drew back, her saw here eyes were half-open.

“Damon?” Her voice was groggy, still thick with sleep. “What—?”

„Schhh.“ He pressed another kiss to her throat. „Ich gab deinem leeren Schoß, was er begehrt.“ She wouldn’t be able to understand him, he knew. He didn’t care. „Geh zurück zum Schlaf.“

He sensed, more than saw, her frown. “Am I dreaming?”

„Ja, du träumst. Du hast einen erotischen Traum.“

She hummed a little, stretched. “’Kay.” Her eyelids fluttered.

Before she could fully close them again, he’d vanished in a swirl of black and indigo orbs. Seconds later, his clothes on the floor were gone in the same way, leaving no trace that he’d ever been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, for those of you who do not speak German: 
> 
> \- Sehr gut. = Very good.
> 
> \- Schhh, mein Liebling. = Shhh, my dear/sweetheart/darling (etc.)
> 
> \- Ich hab' dich. = I have you.
> 
> \- Komm für mich. = Come for me.
> 
> \- Ich gab deinem leeren Schoß, was er begehrt. = I gave your empty womb what it craves.
> 
> \- Geh zurück zum Schlaf. = Go back to sleep.
> 
> \- Ja, du träumst. = Yes, you're dreaming.
> 
> \- Du hast einen erotischen Traum. = You're having an erotic dream.


End file.
